Cabinets or enclosures for housing speakers, and in which the speakers are mounted, are continually being improved or modified in an attempt to optimize the sound reproduction obtained from the speaker and cabinet assembly. Although a significant number of different, varying, and sometimes conflicting theories are proposed for optimizing speaker cabinet sound characteristics, they all have the common end of attempting to accurately reproduce, as nearly as possible, actual electronically recorded sound, or reproducing output signals from a ratio receiver or otherwise amplified through an electronic sound amplification system.